The days when Yugi arrived
by VannuroRB
Summary: I remember when mum and dad brought Yugi back home. It had been so long since I had last seen him.


This is what happens when it's my time of the month, I get depressed, and then I watch depressing gameplay.

You get the drift of how this is going to go yet?

* * *

The days when Yugi arrived~

The first day of Yugi's arrival

I remember when mum and dad brought Yugi back home. It had been so long since I had last seen him, his size was quiet a surprise to me. He had turned into a small child, no longer able to fit nicely in mine or my parents arms, and was as long as my dads' torso. His wide, and almost fearful eyes, looked around every inch of the bedroom. He looked like a lost little monkey, holding tightly to my father's shirt, and cautiously checking his surroundings. My father told me that Yugi was ill, and that he needed a playmate to make him feel better, and that I was not allowed to be too rough with him. I agreed to the terms, and watched as my father put Yugi into the spare bed in my room. Yugi was still a little uncomfortable being in our home, so I stayed with him, and talked to him for the rest of the day.

The second day of Yugi's arrival

On the second day, I woke up early, so I could dig out as many toys as I could. Yugi watched in amazement, as I piled toys, upon toys on the foot of his bed. I guess I did get overexcited, but I had someone to play with, for the first time in a long while. Yugi didn't know the rules to a lot of the games, so we played with the teddy collection instead, something we made the rules for as we played along. Yugi said he'd feel like learning the rules to some of the board games the next day.

The third day of Yugi's arrival

On the third day, I showed Yugi the many board games I had. Video games and board games were my favourite, and I hoped it was the same for Yugi, so we could play them all the time. I tried to explain to him some of the simpler games I had, but even those confused him, it was like he had never seen a game before in his life. It was a little infuriating, I'll admit, but it didn't stop me from being determined. At the end of the day, I had managed to teach Yugi one game successfully, and that was chess.

The fourth day of Yugi's arrival

On the fourth day, I was beginning to find myself in a bit of a predicament. Yugi, though he was a lot of fun, lacked proper skills to play a lot of my games. He was slow at learning, and was very unsure of what to do, and even forgot some of the rules most of the time. It made a lot of board and card games rather tedious, and boring. I figured I'd introduce him to video games, after all, the rules were built into the technology themselves, there was no way he could be inept at that. However, as I started up one of my favourite games, Yugi complained the screen was too bright and hurt his eyes. I tried to adjust the screen to fit his needs, but it was either too bright and hurt him, or too dark that it was impossible to see anything. I had to take control again, and played the game myself, while Yugi attempted to watch by my side. It wasn't a total loss, I liked having someone watching me play games, and it gave me a chance to boast my skills at the game. The only accomplishment that day, was that I got Yugi out of bed for a few hours.

The fifth day of Yugi's arrival

On the fifth day, I was beginning to run out of ideas for us to play. Video games did no help, and I was growing tired or repeating the rules to Yugi every time he forgot, and the teddies did no help either. It was like Yugi was born without a sense of fun in him. As I searched the house for things to use in games, I came across my father's gun. It was licensed; I think he bought it after a robbery a few doors down, just in case the same happened to us. It was locked at all times in one of the drawers by their bed, but the drawer was open that time. I took the gun, and thought about showing it to Yugi, see what he thought about it. My mother caught me however, snatched it out of my hands, and scolded me for touching it. She lectured me about how guns were bad, and that I was to never touch it, under any circumstance. I got annoyed by her tone; what did she think I was? Five? I knew guns were dangerous, I knew they killed people; I wasn't going to use it. I was just going to use it as a prop, not actually do anything with it. Regardless, my mum sent me back to my room, and I had nothing for Yugi to play with.

The sixth day of Yugi's arrival

On the sixth day, I took Yugi downstairs to watch some TV. He was wobbly, and coughed a lot, but he managed to make it to the sofa. I sat next to him, and skimmed through the channels, hoping to find something he might like to watch. I ended up choosing an animal programme; Yugi must have liked animals, didn't everyone? The show was about a vet's life, and the various pets they cured, it seemed to be a good show. A story came up half way through the show, about how they had to put down someone's dog, since it was very ill. Yugi looked to me, and asked 'Why are they killing the dog Yami?' 'Because it's ill' I replied 'And they don't want it to suffer. You'd feel the same, right?' Yugi only gave a hum, and a cough, before returning to silence. I didn't know if Yugi understood the concept of death, or whether or not he had the right idea about it, but I didn't press on about it too much. Yugi didn't seem sad, so there was no reason to bring it up again.

The seventh day of Yugi's arrival

On the seventh day, Yugi was beginning to turn pale. I told mum and dad before they left for work, and they suggested that it was probably because Yugi had been stuck indoors for a while, and that I should get him some fresh air. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, and I had run out of things for us to do anyway, so a walk around the garden wasn't so bad. Yugi trembled even more getting out of bed, he even tripped a couple of times on the way out, but I kept him going until he reached the garden. Once we reached to the backyard, Yugi seemed to visibly cringe at the open space, and clung tightly to my arm. His grip was incredible, it made my hand turn numb from the tightness, he really was terrified. It reminded me of the first time he came back home, he looked so fearful too, perhaps Yugi had a fear of being outdoors? I tried to reassure him, show him that there was a fence around the garden, and there wasn't anything that could harm him. But Yugi was determined not to touch the grass, so we had to sit on the edge of the house. It wasn't so bad; it was cloudy and cool, and we talked about a few things, it wasn't a complete waste of time.

The eighth day of Yugi's arrival

On the eighth day, Yugi's illness got worse. I don't know what changed overnight, but Yugi was coughing continuously, and even ended up vomiting on the floor. He kept apologising to mother while she cleaned it up, and she kept telling him that it was fine, but he persisted to do so. Yugi was upset for the rest of the day, I couldn't blame him, who likes being ill anyway? I tried to cheer him up with a funny story, which I ended up acting out to add to the humour. It made Yugi chuckle, and it was a lot of fun anyway, so I didn't mind as much. Just as long as Yugi enjoyed it, and felt happy afterwards, that was all that mattered.

The ninth day of Yugi's arrival

On the ninth day, Yugi didn't improve. His coughing got heavier, harder, and more frequent since the last day. It was clear he was in so much pain, I tried getting him some medicine to help, but I didn't know what to get. The cabinet had so many pills, and bottles, and boxes, I didn't know what was for what. I didn't want to make Yugi any sicker than he already was, so I had to keep giving him fresh drinks every so often, hoping that it would clear his throat. Once my parents came home, I told them about Yugi, and asked if there was any medicine they could give him. They told me there was nothing, and that Yugi had to rest. It was the first time I noticed their expression. It was pained, and my mother looked like she was about to cry. Why? Was there something I missed? We had medicine, surely one of them must have worked. Yugi wasn't that sick, was he?

The tenth day of Yugi's arrival

On the tenth day, I didn't know what to think any more. I could tell Yugi was not improving, and I began to wonder if Yugi was ever going to improve, and if my parents knew about it. The only thing they said was 'If Yugi's condition worsens, call an ambulance'. Was it possible for him to worsen? He was breathing in mere pants, and he could barely move from his bed, lest he become short breathed and in pain. He was ill, really ill, and I was left to look after him. I wanted to cheer him up, play a game, or tell him another funny story. But I looked into his faded, sickly, sad eyes and I couldn't break a smile. He was a distressing sight, and I had to be there to see it. Yugi managed to say that he was cold, and that he wanted me to lie with him in bed. I couldn't deny him that, so I climbed into bed next to him, and gently laid my body next to his in hopes I could warm him up. It was, unfortunately, the only thing I could do for him.

The eleventh day of Yugi's arrival

On the eleventh day, I learnt what it was like to die. All I needed to do, was stare at Yugi, and I knew what death looked like. I didn't know how Yugi was still alive, he was barely breathing, or moving. He hadn't eaten in a while, and everything he did caused him pain, and his diluted eyes were barely shut. Why was Yugi still alive? Why wouldn't he just give up? Surely dying was a lot more appealing than lying in a bed, struggling to survive in pain. I couldn't bear to see him like this, it tore me in half to know that he was slowly dying, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Please Yugi, just give up, for me?

The twelfth day of Yugi's arrival

On the twelfth day, not much had changed. I was forced to watch Yugi struggle for air, keep his body absolutely still, and to block out any pain he felt. I was such an idiot, I should have just called for the ambulance, like I was told to do. But I was afraid, that if I left Yugi alone for even just a second, something terrible would have happened to him. It's quite ironic, Yugi was in the most pain one could ever experience, and I was paranoid that something worse could happen. It was a stupid fear, but I never left Yugi's side. If there was only something I could have done, something to ease his pain away, something to make it all better for him. I decided to wait until tomorrow, one more day, before I forced myself to take action for Yugi's wellbeing.

The thirteenth day of Yugi's arrival

Yugi was still ill. Ill didn't even describe it, dying didn't describe it, nothing could have described it. He was weak, feeble, and in so much pain. I couldn't let him lie and suffer on his own, I had to help him, I had to be serious and mature for once. I thought about calling an ambulance, but I thought that if Yugi could have been cured, surely he would have been better by then. There was no cure. There was no 'getting better' for Yugi. My parents must've known that Yugi was going to die, otherwise they would have done a lot more. The whole world knew that Yugi was dying, all but me, who just wanted to play dumb games with him. Maybe if I had known sooner, I could have done something to help him, but it was too late for that. Yugi needed me, I had to do something to ease his pain, anything.

I refused to let him suffer anymore.

I felt sick when I realised what I had to do, but hell, Yugi was going to die anyway, it would have been better if he died quickly and painless. I left Yugi's side for the first time, he didn't wake, just continued to breathlessly breathe in bed. I made my way to my parents' bedroom, and tried the drawer again, it was locked. It didn't matter, I knew where they kept the keys anyway. It was easy to unlock the drawer, and look inside, to take the gun out from its resting place. I didn't know if it was loaded, I was unsure of how to check the barrel, so I had to go with my gut instincts. I returned to my bedroom, stood by Yugi's side, and looked over him once more. There was no chance for improvement, he was living on thin ice as it was, I had to do what I needed to do.

I told Yugi how much he meant to me, and apologised that I wasn't able to make him feel better, I didn't know if Yugi could have heard me, but I wanted to tell him that much at least. I put the end of the gun next to Yugi's head, I expected him to make some sort of reaction to it, but not so much as a twitch. I could feel my body pulsing with guilt and anticipation, stopping me from pulling the trigger right away, but it had to be done. I closed my eyes, and squeezed hard on the trigger, hearing my ears ring from the loud bang of the weapon. I waited a few silent moments, allowing my head to calm down from the throbbing, before opening my eyes at the sight.

Yugi laid still in the bed, not breathing, and not struggling to survive. A red splatter that spilled from the hole in his head drenched the pillow, turning the cloudy patterns into a red nightmare, and even caked some of the wall near the bed. But Yugi was free. Free from pain, free from torment, and free from a prolonging death. That had to count for something, that I had cured Yugi from his illness, and made sure that he was safe wherever he went. That's how I reasoned it with myself, how I made sure I didn't go insane, and how I explained it to everyone else. Yugi was suffering, just like an animal did, and I ended his suffering, just like a person would.

I dropped the gun to the floor, and shook Yugi a few times, making sure that he really was gone. When I got no response, I pulled back the covers, and sat myself next to him. His limp body was strange when I pulled it close, it was surprisingly heavy, and difficult to move around. Nevertheless, I managed to pull him into a tight embrace, and held him tightly through the rest of the day. Feeling the fabric against my face turn wet from the blood, and his body grow colder, I kept him close. I kept him close until my parents returned home, when I was forced to explain everything.

* * *

Sigh, not much else needs to be said after this. Well, except this.

Could you do it?

Review if you like.


End file.
